forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forgotten Realms Wiki:Requests
The Requests page is for making requests for new articles or edits to be made to existing articles, in order to fix problems and better target our work to meet the needs of our readers and Forgotten Realms fans. You may request, for example: *'New article:' Ask for a new article to be written. Be aware that a new article takes effort in research and writing, and editors might not have the information available, so new articles aren't often likely to be written. *'More information:' Ask for more information to be added to an article. As above, this takes effort and so won't be very likely. *'Rewrite:' If you find a page containing information copied outright from a sourcebook, then notify us so that it can be deleted, rewritten, or tagged for later clean-up. See the template. *'Copy-edit:' A professional-level copy-editing of a page to clear up spelling mistakes, bad grammar, confusing language, present-tense and out-of-universe points-of-view, and untidy formatting. This will generally be handled by User:BadCatMan, User:Lhynard, or preferably by another native-English-speaking editor (add your name to the list here if you feel capable). *'Referencing:' Ask someone to find a reference for an unreferenced article. *'Fact check:' Does something not sound right or do you think you know better? Ask for a second opinion on some information in an article. *'Bug check:' If you find a bug or broken template or code, then maybe we can fix it if you notify us. *'New feature:' Request a new feature. Be aware that this may require extensive coding, wide-scale changes, be against policy, or require someone to manage it, so these aren't likely to be fulfilled. *'Help:' If you need some help crafting an article or learning about an aspect of the wiki, then you can ask us here. Lengthy instructions will be directed to individual Talk pages. *'Something else:' If it's something else that needs doing, then try us. Please do not request more than a few tasks at a time so that the list does not grow absurdly large. Please don't make requests idly either; focus on things useful to you or important to the setting or the wiki. Tell us why you want to know or what you want to use it for, so we know we can help the fans. Furthermore, focus your requests on specific topics, not wider subjects, so they can be more easily addressed. Requests that are against existing policy will not be addressed. Changes to policy will not be addressed here, but at individual policy discussions (on Talk pages or in the Forum). Please make your requests in the following format for ease of reading. Just copy and paste the following code, add it to this page, and replace the text. ;Title or Subject * Article: Article name * Type: Choose one of the above reasons to better target the work. * Action: What needs to be done. * Reason: Why it needs to be done. * Information: List any sources that may be useful. * Requested by: Your name or signature, plus a date (just enter four tildes, ~~~~). * Response: If someone plans to do this, or has further information, then add it here, plus your signature. * Resolution: What was done. Give your name and signature. Active requests Please add your active requests here. ;Deities post Sundering — * Article: Portal:Deities * Type: More information * Action: I think that a post-Sundering pantheon section could be added * Reason: Quite a lot of deities have been restored * Information: Player's Handbook 5th edition, The Sundering novel series, the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide (it includes the full post-Sundering pantheon), replies by Ed Greenwood * Requested by: — Tsammarco (talk) 15:28, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ;Rock of Bral — * Article: Rock of Bral * Type: More information * Action: I would like more information about the Rock of Bral. * Reason: My PCs are going to be traveling there in the future in my campaign, but I cannot find out much about it. * Information: I have access to a copy of the Spelljammer box set, but I do not have access to the Rock of Bral sourcebook or to Faiths & Avatars, which supposedly mentions it. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:01, April 27, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I will add the F&A lore, about a temple to Tyr. Other old sources are listed here. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:32, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ** F&A lore added, with the Pantheist Temple of Tyr. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) **: Thanks! Even that small tid-bit is helpful; as I have a Lawful neutral cleric of Anachtyr in the party. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ;Prismatic ice — * Type: More information * Action: What is prismatic ice? * Reason: It is one of the things the Calimemnon Crystal was thought to be made of, and I have no idea what it is. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 02:57, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I think this is not FR spesific but more of a question answered by a combination of Physics, Chemistry, Optics and/or Crystallography and I will provide a lot of useful links in a clumsy effort to make a very long story quite short, as I have understood it: ::Ice, of a specific element (water in our example), is a combination of (water) molecules frozen into solid state, stack together. That stacking of the molecules creates ice crystals. These crystals can have variable geometric shapes with different symmetries, number of faces, properties, etc. These geometric shapes can be octahedrons, dodecahedrons, etc (like the D20 dices) or even irregular forms. Some of these polyhedrons can be considered prisms, meaning polyhedrons that refract light. So an ice can have [http://arxiv.org/abs/1501.01056 "link"] different types of portions in its body, portions of polyhedrons logically grouped by us, due to being of similar physical attributes, called facets. Furthermore, if you google "prismatic" for images, it is as giving the meaning "exhibiting bright spectral colours". To me, you could call an ice "prismatic" when a portion of it or the portion that is nearest to the surface, etc, refracts, disperses, reflects, polarizes or reflects light. The simplest example with image I found is this.—Jandor (talk) 00:08, September 18, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution:... ;More Minor Ethnicities — * Articles: Bakemono and Tayanuchi * Type: More information * Action: What sources describe these ethnicities? * Reason: They are the last two "missing" ethnicities from among the Kara-Tur and Malatra peoples, to the best of my knowledge. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) * Response: As near as I can tell, a bakemono is a type of monster akin to a goblin, not a human (or demi-human) ethnicity. Dragon #318 says they claw/claw/bite and have 1+2 HD. I'll try tayanuchi... —Moviesign (talk) 21:37, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, tayanuchi search came up emtpy :-( —Moviesign (talk) 21:40, January 9, 2016 (UTC) * Response: The Monstrous Compendium Kara-Tur Appendix has an entry of the bakemono, "an eastern variety of goblin". Daranios (talk) 21:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :There is a little information on the Tayanu'l'''chi in ''Kara-Tur: The Eastern Realms Volume I pp. 91-95, which seem to be a now-lost tribe of the Issacortae, while the map there shows Taya'nu'chi lands north of Shou Lung, so I guess it's a typo and meant to be the same. The Horde Volume I p. 25 mentions the Tayanuchi (again without the "l") in passing, though there they are ranked with the Pazruki and Issarcortae, giving the impression of a separate ethnicity. Daranios (talk) 22:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) * Response: That's right, the bakemono is a more savage, animalistic eastern goblinoid race. More recently, they were detailed in Oriental Adventures (3rd edition). It seems like the Tayanu'l'''chi are a lost tribe, but the Taya'nu'chi are still around, or at least, their lands and villages are still known. The Dragon #315 article on Kara-Tur doesn't mention them, so presumably they're lost. Anyway, I don't think human ethnicities were every really formally defined for Kara-Tur, except maybe the Shou and the mysterious Han, though the concept of ethnicity is mentioned in descriptions. — BadCatMan (talk) 05:59, January 10, 2016 (UTC) ;Ioun stone — * Article: Ioun stone * Type: More information * Action: Expansion * Reason: Ioun stones are a commonplace artifact in many FR works, and it would be great to have a comprehensive article, as well as a list of all the different canonical varieties. * Information: ''Netheril: Empire of Magic has a bunch of information. This blog post has a lot of valuable information pointing to other sources (if you filter out the Pathfinder entries). ''Dragon'' #193 has a bunch of alternate creation stories and decent Appendix info. * Requested by: Ir'revrykal (talk) 21:12, March 20, 2016 (UTC) * Response: I will update the article with 3.5 edition lore to get it started. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ** Done. I'll note here there's quite a lot of lore on them in the Netheril: Empire of Magic boxed set and in Volo's Guide to All Things Magical. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:59, March 25, 2016 (UTC) *** Excellent stuff. Thank you. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 13:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ** I will add lore from VGtATM. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:01, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ;Zakharan Regions — * Article: several * Type: New articles * Action: Articles for each of the regions discussed here and illustrated in the map to the right need to be written. * Reason: It is not clear how we have officially defined terms such as "Northwest Zakhara" for our wiki, and such articles are also filling up our . * Information: Category talk:Locations in Zakhara * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:17, April 3, 2016 (UTC) * Response: * Resolution: Completed requests Please copy completed requests here, marking what action has been taken and how this resolves the issue. ;Blood of Morueme — * Article: Blood of Morueme * Type: More Information * Information: The North: Guide to the Savage Frontier, Dragons of Faerûn, Silver Marches * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 16:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * Response: I can get this one started. Sounds fun. :) —Moviesign (talk) * Resolution: Article significantly expanded with info from the three sources listed above. The article could benefit from a once-over by BadCat because my sentence structure is sometimes a bit much. —Moviesign (talk) ** Response: Done! Excellently written, btw. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:32, May 17, 2015 (UTC) ;Catlord — * Article: Catlord * Type: New article * Reason: A strange and intriguing character/race of the Realms. I'll have some lore to add eventually as part of my ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comics work (I've started a bit with the kittenlord), but some background to use as a basis would be helpful. Every time I see the Catlord / catlords in the Realms, they're a subject of mystery, so I'm not sure where to go with it. Are they a race, is it a person? * Sources: There's a Catlord NPC in the Epic Level Handbook, but that's for the Greyhawk setting, which may be why the Catlord is so obscure. A race of "cat lords" appear in the short story "A Virtue by Reflection" in Realms of Valor. I suspect there's some 2e lore to this I'm not familiar with. * Requested by: — BadCatMan (talk) 13:27, April 22, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I saw this mentioned in Talk:Kittenlord. The only source I have is the Monster Manual II 1st edition but it provides quite a bit of info on this guy (named "cat lord", with a space) but leaves it ambiguous as to his mortal/deity status. —Moviesign (talk) * Resolution: Article created with 1e info. —Moviesign (talk) 03:34, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ;Chasme — * Article: Chasme * Type: New article * Reason: This is the most-requested demon article on the wiki by number of links, and I'm particularly interested in it, since it comes up a lot in the adventures of Vajra Valmeyjar and friends. I do not have access to any of the sources that describe it nor to the ''Advanced Dungeons & Dragons'' comics. * Information: I believe 3e information is found in the Book of Vile Darkness and 4e info. in ''Manual of the Planes''. A picture for one already exists here: File:Chasme - Dave Allsop.jpg. ** I uploaded another image: File:Chasme2.jpg. I can contribute 1e stats from Tales of the Outer Planes and/or Monster Manual II 1st edition. —Moviesign (talk) * Requested by: Lhynard (talk) 02:13, April 21, 2015 (UTC) * Response: I plan to cover chasme as part of my comics work; they appear in issues #1 and #3. I recall some appearances in old FR novels too. More 3rd edition stats are in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ** I have started compiling an article based on 2e and 3e lore. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: I created a chasme article with 2e, 3e, and 3.5e info, plus the ADD comic issue #1 appearance. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC) *:Thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:08, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ;Samarach — * Article: Samarach * Type: More information * Action: I would like more 2e information about Samarach. * Reasons: One of my PCs originated in Samarach. * Information: I have Lost Empires of Faerûn Serpent Kingdoms and I plan on updating the Samarach article with that info shortly, but I was wondering if anything else pre-3e is said about the place. It seems rather enigmatic. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 22:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ** Response: It's ruled by Leirans, it's meant to be enigmatic. :) According to the Index, there's almost nothing concrete prior to 3rd edition, only a few obscure references. There doesn't seem to be anything in The Shining South (1993) and The Jungles of Chult, the two most likely sources in 2e. You really want the 3e sourcebook Serpent Kingdoms, which I believe first introduced and detailed the realm. — BadCatMan (talk) 06:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) **: Thanks! I was suspicious this was the case. (I actually meant Serpent Kingdoms above, and typed the wrong book.) ~ Lhynard (talk) 09:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: Nothing more to be done. ~ Lhynard (talk) 09:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ** Response: I added a fun 2e tidbit. Will add another later. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:30, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ;Draconic hobgoblins — * Article: Draconic hobgoblin * Type: New article. * Information: See Dragons of Faerûn pp. 88-91, The Empyrean Odyssey trilogy. * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 16:50, March 28, 2014 (UTC)be * Response: I am not sure that we need to have a draconic hobgoblin article, simply because "draconic" is an inherited template that can be applied to any living corporeal creature. "Draconic" simply means that the creature has some amount of dragon blood less than half. The template is described in Draconomicon: The Book of Dragons. I can write up that article, if you'd like. ~ Lhynard (talk) 11:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: I added the Draconic creature (template) page and made a crazy amount of edits across the wiki to deal with the term "draconic. ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ;Minor Ethnicities — * Articles: Nubari and Itza * Type: More information * Action: What sources describe these ethnicities? * Reason: They are the last two ethnicities in * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 15:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) * Response: The Itza are described on pages 13–15 of the Maztica Alive! book in the Maztica Campaign Set. —Moviesign (talk) 16:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) *: Thanks! * Response: I've written an Itza article from the lead Moviesign gave me. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC) * Response: There is some unsourced info on the Nubari at the Malatra and Malatran Plateau pages. It seems to be a Living Jungle or Spelljamming campaign setting thing, as discussed here. So, they're in the Realms but hard to confirm or research. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) *: That helped a lot; thanks! I found the sources I need in great detail. I'll just need to make all the citation templates. ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) * Resolution: Information located thanks to the tips I was given! ~ Lhynard (talk) 14:12, August 26, 2015 (UTC) ;Storm dragon — * Article: Storm dragon * Action: New article * Information: Tekthyrios (on the plane of Celestia) in The Fractured Sky is a storm dragon. * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 01:26, March 28, 2014 (UTC) * Response: I could not find a storm dragon in the usual monster lists, the closest matches there are the storm drake and oriental typhoon dragon (Tun Mi Lung). Draconomicon: Chromatic Dragons seems to call the blue dragon storm dragon. Funnily, The City of Ravens Bluff also mentions a storm dragon on p. 129 but with little helpful information, and with a symbol on p. 78 which might represent one. Is there any helpful description in The Fractured Sky? Daranios (talk) May 06, 2015 * Resolution: Storm dragon is apparently another name for blue dragon, according to Draconomican: Chromatic Dragons. Redirect created. (I did this a while ago, but forgot storm dragon was a requested page.) Thanks, Daranios! —Coswig (talk) 19:46, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ;Wah-ree — * Article: Wah-ree * Type: New article or more information * Action: I want to know more about this game or where I can find information about it to read. * Reason: I am interested in Faerûnian games in general. * Information: Giantcraft makes reference to it p. 9 as if it's an already established Realms thing. * Response: I can't find anything on it in Candlekeep's Forgotten Realms Index. I suspect it was created for the sourcebook. There's more details on it and other games on pages 35 and 120. I suspect it refers to the real, obscure game of Oh-Wah-Ree. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:53, October 13, 2015 (UTC) * Information: Giantcraft says a few more words about the game itself on page 120, and an example on p. 35 says that it is a game played in moves. Also, the image on p. 8 presumably shows a game of wah-ree. Daranios (talk) 08:46, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ** Hmm. If it's supposed to be oware, which is essentially mancala, why the heck is it played on what looks to be a nine-men's-morris board? :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:47, October 14, 2015 (UTC) * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:12, October 13, 2015 (UTC) ** Resolution: A page was created. ;Bind spell — * Article: Bind * Type/Action: New article * Reason: The bind spell is a favourite of Kilili in the ADD comics. It puts magical bands or ropes around legs, arms, neck, and mouth, and seems to be like an arcane hold person. It seems to be a 1e/2e-era spell, but it didn't make it to 3e. I will add comics uses and images, but I need a base article to start from. Thanks! * Requested by: — BadCatMan (talk) 12:06, March 19, 2016 (UTC) * Response: I can do this one, it's a core 2e enchantment that works on inanimate objects for some reason. Haven't found a 1e source yet. EDIT: found it in Unearthed Arcana 1st edition. —Moviesign (talk) ** Done! Work your magic :-) —Moviesign (talk) * Response: Thank you so much... Wait, what? But that's just animate rope! The 3.5 version is here. They seem very similar. Are you okay with me merging these? — BadCatMan (talk) 00:54, March 20, 2016 (UTC) ** Sure. Doesn't look like it will take long, hehe. —Moviesign (talk) 01:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) * Resolution: Page created and merged. — BadCatMan ;AD&D Trading Cards — * Article: AD&D Trading Cards * Type: New article. * Action: Create a new article. * Reason: I ran into a few links and it is an unusual but interesting medium for Realms info. It would help fill out the Category:Card games (which is linked on the front page) as well. * Information: There are pictures of two cards under Category:Images from AD&D Trading Cards. * Requested by: Coswig (talk) 19:50, November 2, 2015 (UTC) ** I made those (Hm-boye and Reptillia Half-elven, as well as a bit at Torg mac Cei), after a deep scour for lore. I found some samples in an old Dragon magazine. I forget which, but will try to find it again. Unfortunately, I don't recall very many Forgotten Realms–related cards in that sample; those might have been the only ones. I'm pretty sure I made Reptillia just for the sake of doing all the Realms ones (that and the goofy name). I'm talking about individual cards, of course, I don't know much about the ranges or games themselves. — BadCatMan (talk) 01:59, November 3, 2015 (UTC) ** I gave it a start. 1,305 cards to go… Thank Gond for Notepad++. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 17:13, March 13, 2016 (UTC) ** Thanks, Ir'revrykal. I've started some discussion at the Talk page. — BadCatMan (talk) 11:36, March 14, 2016 (UTC) * Alright, the list of cards is complete (some link work notwithstanding). I'm sure a lot could be written about the distribution of cards in the various series, but I'll leave that for future authors to tackle. --Ir'revrykal (talk) 14:22, March 20, 2016 (UTC) * Resolution: Page was created and completed. — BadCatMan ;Ophidian — * Article: Ophidian * Type: New article * Action: Create this article * Reason: It is only #206 on the list, but I'd like to know exactly what constitutes an ophidian. It doesn't seem to be one particular race or species, but it does seem to be a group of sentient creatures, or at least trainable pets. I'm hoping this will be an easy and fun task for the monster mavens among us. * Information: Serpent Kingdoms, page 49, and the Fiend Folio 3rd edition. Perhaps there are other sources from other editions. ** Also found it in Monster Manual II 1st edition, page 97. * Requested by: Moviesign (talk) 14:14, March 12, 2016 (UTC) * Response: I can take this one; I know I've seen more about them in other sources. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:11, March 13, 2016 (UTC) * Resolution: Ok, I wrote a thorough article from the sources I have access to. I don't have anything from MMII1e, and I need page numbers for the 2e source, and it could probably use a copy-edit, because it got really long. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:02, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ** Copy-edited. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:59, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ** I added a few details from the MMII1e. Thanks for the new article, it really sheds some light on the history, both in and out of universe. Much appreciated! —Moviesign (talk) Category:Forgotten Realms Wiki **: You're welcome, and thanks for the additions, both! ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:57, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ;Hartsvale & Giant Lore — * Type: More Information * Action: Provide lacking information about Hartsvale and giants found in The Twilight Giants series of books. * Reason: The only information about Hartsvale on this wiki is from Giantcraft, and it is very vague. * Information: The Twilight Giants series contains: The Ogre's Pact, The Giant Among Us, and The Titan of Twilight, but I cannot find any use of these sources on the wiki. * Requested by: ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) * Response: I think the area was only developed in the novels, and it hasn't received much attention since. Some old sources are listed here (mostly Dragon articles and others based on the novels). The character of Avner also appeared in Crucible: The Trial of Cyric the Mad, which I recall had a few mentions of Hartsvale. So, I imagine it's a novels-only region. I'll see what I can add later. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) ** I added lore from Silver Marches (sourcebook). — BadCatMan (talk) 11:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) **: I forgot to check ''Silver Marches''; that was dumb. Thanks for the additions! ~ Lhynard (talk) 03:39, March 27, 2016 (UTC) **: just saw the Villains' Lorebook additions—very helpful; thanks! ~ Lhynard (talk) 12:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) * Resolution: Combined with what BatCat added, and the Heroes' Lorebook, I now understand the events of the novels and who the Twilight Spirit really is. Thanks, all! ~ Lhynard (talk) 13:09, March 27, 2016 (UTC)